Kira-kira Apa Hadiah Untukmu?
by Manusia
Summary: Kuroro berpikir seharian kira-kira hadiah apa yang lebih tepat untuk Kurapika, pujaan hatinya. Dengan bantuan Hisoka, Kuroro berhasil menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk merayakan ulang tahun Kurapika. Hanya tempat, hadiah utamanya tentu saja dari Kuroro seorang. Kira-kira akankah Kurapika menyukainya? Warning: OOC, AU, cerita membosankan, yaoi


_warning: OOC, AU, ceritanya membosankan_

_langsung ke ceritanya aja . . ._

* * *

Sekarang masih pagi. Para manusia bergegas pergi. Ada yang pagi-pagi sekali. Ada pula yang tidak pergi. Tergantung urusan sendiri.

Sekarang masih pagi. Tepatnya jam enam pagi. Mungkin lebih beberapa menit. Hmm... menurut jam tanganku, sekarang jam enam lebih lima menit.

Sekarang masih pagi. Para murid silih berganti memasuki gedung sekolah. Ada yang pagi-pagi sekali sepertiku. Ada pula yang mungkin akan kesiangan. Maksudku terlambat. Entah alasan macam apa yang terlontar bagi yang telat. Entah pula alasan macam apa bagi yang tidak masuk.

Sekarang masih pagi, tahu! Tidakkah kau bosan dengan kalimat di sebelah kalimat ini? Jujur saja, aku mulai bosan, namun tidak bagi para murid yang berharap 'sekarang masih pagi'.

Sekarang masih pagi juga. Aku mulai bosan. Tiba-tiba kebosananku terangkat setelah bel berbunyi. Akhirnya! Kulihat beberapa murid telah berada di kelas. Kulihat dari jendela kelasku beberapa murid bergegas menuju kelas. Hmm... otakku bertanya-tanya akankah ada yang absen atau telat?

Sekarang masih pagi. Kedua mataku belum menangkap sesosok guru, namun menangkap sesosok murid yang diam-diam memasuki kelas. Sayangnya ada guru yang mengetahui itu. Dia mendatangi pencuri kesempatan dan menyuruhnya keluar. Oh, sungguh sayang sekali pula, guru itu bukan guru yang akan mengajar di kelas ini.

Sekarang masih pagi. Doa telah usai dikumandangkan melalui speaker. Kedua mataku membaca sebuah buku pelajaran. Hanya kedok agar tak ada yang tahu apa yang kurisaukan.

Kurapika, teman sebangkuku, tertidur pulas di atas meja. Seingatkku saat doa, dia berlaga berdoa. Atau berdoa sebelum tidur? Hahaha... berdoalah agar guru belum datang dan tidak menegurmu.

Ah, guru telah datang! Aku melirik ke sebelahku. Tampaknya dia menyadari kedatangan guru. Dia menggeliat bangun, lalu menatapku. Bisa kulihat liurnya mengalir dari mulutnya. Dasar!

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam tujuh malam," jawabku bercanda.

"Serius, Kuroro!" Hahaha... aku suka sekali melihat ekspresi kesalnya.

"Jam tujuh pagi. Oh ya, Menchi-sensei sudah datang."

Dia meresponku dengan hanya menatap. Menatap dan menatap sampai membuatku risih.

"Sudah tahu. Kau pikir untuk apa aku bangun?"

"Eh? Baiklah, aku hanya memberitahu saja."

Astaga, Kurapika... Kurapika! Kau ingin membuatku pundung? Huh, bagaimana pun sikapnya hal itu sudah bias—"

"Kuroro, jangan menatapku seperti itu!"

wWwWw

Sekarang sudah siang. Tepatnya sudah pulang. Aku berjalan kaki meninggalkan sekolah sembari memikirkan hadiah yang tepat untuk Kurapika.

Aku pernah bertanya padanya, "Kurapika, apa yang paling kau ingin miliki di dunia ini?"

"Dunia ini? Benda atau..."

"Benda. Sesuatulah yang bisa kau sentuh."

Saat itu dia tampak berpikir terlalu keras. Lebih keras dari batu pasir (?). Sebenarnya aku merasa yakin dia pasti menjawab,"Apapun yang dimiliki, patut disyukuri. Tidak mungkin memiliki benda yang tidak mungkin." Sungguh, ini kedua kalinya aku menyanyakan hal ini.

"Kau yakin mau tahu? Ini cukup tidak masuk akal."

"Pakaian dalam wanita." Dia berkata seperti itu dengan wajah polos.

Astaga, apa mungkin kuberikan itu padanya? Tidaklah! Bagaimana bisa aku beli? Mencuri? Aha, meminta ke teman cewek! Bisa-bisa aku ditampar lagi. Aduh! Aku benar-benar kalut. Ingin sekali aku memberi hadiah padanya, tetapi aku takut dia tidak suka. Bagaimana ini?

"Kau seperti cewek saja, Kuroro. Atau kau seperti cowok? Yah, apapun itu aku maklumi."

Bukan rahasia lagi kalau aku menyukai Kurapika meski itu menjijikan karena kami sama-sama bukan perempuan. Syukurlah hanya Hisoka yang tahu itu. Itu saja aku yang memberitahu. Awalnya dia tidak percaya sampai dia melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri. Bahayanya...

"Kuroro, bagaimana kalau kuberitahu perasaanmu ke semuanya, termasuk guru? Jangan lupa, orang tuamu akan kuberitahu."

Aku mendengus kesal. Bukannya membantu, malah membuat pikiranku semakin tak tenang.

"Tolong seriuslah!" pintaku.

"Hahaha... okelah kalau begitu!"

Hisoka merogoh sakunya. Tidak, dia hanya menaruh kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. Kedua matanya menerawang langit. Kupikir dia sedang memikirkan hadiah yang tepat untuk Kurapika. Kurasa.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak memberi dia hadiah."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

Hisoka menghela nafas. Kedua matanya tampak lain dari biasanya. Lebih serius, tetapi tampak sendu. Sesuatu yang jarang terjadi.

"Katakan saja," ujarku.

"Berhenti menyukainya?"

"Apa? Mengapa?"

"Pikirkanlah, apa dia bisa menerima cintaku?"

"Tapi... tapi ini hanya hadiah," kataku membela diri. Sungguh, ada apa ini?

"Memang dia tidak bisa menerka perhatianmu? Kau beri dia hadiah? Cih!"

"Woy, ini hadiah, bukan menyatakan cinta!"

Hisoka mulai tertawa. "Kau pikir selama ini dia tidak tahu?"

Aku terperangah. "Selama ini?"

Hisoka menggeleng. "Tidak, dia tidak tahu. Dia mengatakan padaku caramu menatapnya, menurut dia, seperti banci."

_Jleb!_

Aa! Rasanya ada yang menusukku. "Dia berkata seperti itu?"

Hisoka menggangguk. Lagi-lagi...

_Jleb! Jleb!_

"Dan aku yakin, jika kau menyatakan cinta, dia tidak akan terkejut. Pasti dia sudah menduganya."

Kali ini aku benar-benar pundung.

"Kuroro?"

Dia menggoyang-goyangkan bahuku. Rasanya sulit berkata apa-apa setelah apa yang dikatakan Hisoka.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak memberitahunya."

Aku melirik Hisoka. Kulihat parasnya. Apa tidak salah?

"Hisoka, kau tidak salah? Menurut Kurapika, kau seperti banci menakutkan."

"Cih, dia mengadu dombakan kita?"

Kami sama-sama tertawa. Kami sama-sama berjalan kaki. Kami sama-sama sedang berdiskusi apa yang pantas untuk Kurapika.

"Satu hari lagi," katanya tiba-tiba.

"Ya, besok ulang tahunnya."

Kami berhenti tertawa. Aneh, apa pikiran kami menjadi sama. Apa...

"...kau pasti setuju."

"Setuju tentang apa, Hisoka?"

"Kau ajak dia ke makam, lalu..."

_Buagh! _Hisoka meringis kesakitan.

"Rasakan!" kataku penuh kemenangan

wWwWw

"Hmm... Besok aku tidak ada acara? Tapi tidak tahu juga kalau besok cewek-cewek di sekolah kita malah membuat kejutan seperti tahun lalu. Menyebalkan!"

"Hahaha...," tawaku.

"Jadi, ada apa?"

Aku menelan ludahku. Kumantapkan hati ini, pikiran ini, jiwa ini, lalu aku mengutarakan maksudku,"Tenang saja, besok kau tidak akan diserbu cewek-cewek lagi. A—"

"Ya, semoga aja."

"Belum selesai bicara, malah dipotong."

"He? Maaf!"

Sekali lagi, aku menelan ludahku. Kumantapkan hati ini, pikiran ini, jiwa ini, lalu aku mengutarakan maksudku,"Hisoka mengajak kita ke makam besok."

Lalu hening.

Satu detik...

Dua menit...

Jangan sampai tiga jam.

Lima menit kemudian...

"APA? UNTUK APA?" Aduh, aduh, aduh! Telinga ini syukur masih berfungsi. Sudah kuduga dia akan teriak. Aduh!

"Sabar-sabar! Ini tidak bercanda, Kurapika. Entah maksudnya apa, tapi dia menyuruh kita datang besok."

Kudengar helaan nafas dari seberang. Kurasa dia berusaha menerima ajakan Hisoka.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa!"

"Oh, ya! Sampai jumpa!"

Kututup ponselku dan kuletakkan di meja belajarku. Aku bersandar di kursi. Kedua mataku menerawang langit-langit kamar.

Sungguh, Hisoka tidak bisa diandalkan. Malah ujung-ujungnya akulah yang memikirkan hadiah yang kira-kira tepat untuk Kurapika meski yang memikirkan tempat yang pas itu Hisoka. Sekalian merayakan. Tapi...

Argh! Tidakkah ada tempat lain selain makam? Apa dia mengganggu penghuni lain? Fyuh!

Sekarang sudah malam. Aku bangkit dari kursi, lalu berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Lelah sekali rasanya. Seharian berpencar di mall, pasar, tempat sampah (?), jalanan, seperti orang gila. Ditambah sengatan sinar mentari menambah peluh di tubuhku.

Fyuh! Setidaknya aku telah mendapatkan hadiah yang tepat untuk Kurapika, pujaan hatiku. Oh, dirinya sampai memenuhi otakku. Aku lelah sekali, tapi tak sanggup tidur karenanya.

Kira-kira akankah dia menyukai hadiahku?

~The End~

Hunter x Hunter (c) Yoshihiro Togashi

Haduh, cerita ini ngaco yach? O ya, saya sengaja sampai akhir tidak memberitahu Kuroro bakal ngasih apa. Hehehe...

Bila ada kesalahan, mohon maaf! ^_^


End file.
